


Crime and Punishment

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spending a night in an alien prison, it was all pretty civilized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how this idea got into my brain, but it's sort of light, humorous kinkiness. Happy Holidays, my fellow Sparky fen.

It could've been much worse.

John knew that was true, even as his arms were starting to ache and his butt was going numb. Sure, he was locked in an alien prison with his arms chained over his head and he had the rest of the night to wait before he was released. And it really hadn't been his fault this time. But it could've been so much worse.

For starters, the floor of the little jail building was wood, not dirt. He was sitting down rather than standing all night. It wasn't even very cold out. The local lawman had given him water and let him get up to use the facilities before he retired for the night. Nobody was injuring him or threatening him; they weren't feeding him to the local monsters, or worse, the Wraith. For spending a night in an alien prison, it was all pretty civilized.

Honestly John was more afraid of what would happen when he went back to Atlantis in the morning. Rodney had gone to report after the arrest, and John winced just imagining Elizabeth's face when she heard about this.

And this time he really hadn't done anything. He had _not_ been flirting with the mayor's daughter, not in the slightest, no matter what McKay said. How was he supposed to know speaking aloud about pregnancy was considered sacrilegious here?

In the past, Elizabeth had always gotten this disappointed look on her face when these things happened, which had been painful to experience just because he hated feeling like he'd let her down. Now that they were sleeping together, he didn't want to imagine what her reaction was going to be. She had no reason to be jealous, of course, but still, her disappointment was probably going to be a thousand times worse now.

He hoped that his staying here and taking his punishment like a man without protest would mollify Elizabeth's irritation. Plus several extra hours to calm down might help.

It was a few hours yet until morning by his reckoning. John leaned his head back against the wall. If he could put the vague discomfort in his arms out of his head, maybe he could get a nap in between now and sunrise.

Before he could really relax, though, the door swung open. A torch was burning outside and the light spilled in for a moment as Elizabeth came into the prison.

For a moment John started to flip out. What if she'd come here to try and get him released and gotten herself in trouble too? She didn't look upset, just mildly irritated, but he was never comfortable with Elizabeth being off-world where things so frequently went horribly wrong for them.

A second glance out the door, though, showed Ronon with a definite smirk on his face. The door swung shut and locked again and John relaxed marginally.

He had no idea what to say, so he waited. Elizabeth stood there with her arms crossed, staring at him in silence. It was becoming painful when she sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with you?"

He could've come up with a number of suggestions but it was not the time or place. Instead he said, "Look, really, this time it's not my fault. It was an accident-"

"Save it," she interrupted. John was slightly taken aback. Elizabeth usually wasn't this judgmental. "I've heard all your excuses before, Colonel. We've had this conversation multiple times." She crossed the room towards him and John began to panic again. She sounded strange and he wondered if she really was pissed off this time.

Finally she was standing over him, looking down. She shook her head. "I swear, it all goes in one ear and out the other." It wasn't fair, John thought to himself. Even Teyla hadn't seen this one coming. But before he could protest, Elizabeth lowered her arms. "This time I think you'll just have to take your punishment."

He shrugged his shoulders as much as he was able. "Elizabeth, that's why I'm in jail, in case you hadn't noticed. Do you hear me complaining about it?" Not that he was enjoying himself, but still. She could give him a little benefit of the doubt.

"That wasn't the punishment I meant."

John's stomach dropped. Elizabeth's voice had gone low and sultry and his nervous system went on high alert as his brain jumped to all sorts of bad and wrong interpretations of that statement. Which was ridiculous, he knew, because they were off-world and he was in jail and there was no way that was what Elizabeth had meant.

She reached up to her neck and belatedly he noticed that she had her uniform jacket on and zipped up all the way. It was pretty warm and the strangeness of her attire only hit him as she unfastened the jacket and let it fall open.

His jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing the blue tank top. He was extremely fond of this particular shirt, and lamented sometimes he didn't get to see it more often. It fit her body like a glove and showed off every curve without being overly revealing. But it wasn't suitable for regular wear, not in Atlantis when they were never truly off-duty.

He stammered out some kind of noise, trying to formulate a question, but his brain was stalled on the fact that Elizabeth was dressed in very non-regulation clothes while off-world and talking about punishing him and oh God he was in serious trouble.

"Shhh." Elizabeth shook her head. "Be quiet, Colonel, or someone might hear you." Abruptly she knelt down, straddling his legs and John had a narrow escape from whimpering again.

Now that they were at eye level, he could see her face. Underneath the serious façade he saw a wicked smile trying to come out. Elizabeth was enjoying herself hugely at his expense. He could live with that. Although, whatever she had in mind might just kill him.

"So," she said, wiggling a little closer. Her voice was now down to a whisper, so that nobody happening by outside would hear them. "Are you going to accept your punishment like a responsible adult here?"

Like he was going to say no to anything she suggested right now? He tried to inject his usual cocky attitude into his voice, but it came out more strangled than he wanted. "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth's fingers slid through the hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him. The position was slightly awkward but she didn't seem to be in a hurry. Her lips slid against his slowly for a long time before she let them part and let him deepen the kiss. But he didn't get to control it for very long, because Elizabeth's tongue delved into his mouth. It was still slow, still controlled, but John was growing aroused fast. When they pulled apart to breathe, he wanted to kiss her neck, the way he usually did, but Elizabeth leaned back away from him. With his arms trapped, there was nothing he could do about that.

His stomach swooped again. They hadn't messed around with any kind of bondage games in bed, at least not yet, but this time, he was chained to a wall and Elizabeth was straddling his lap. He was totally at her mercy. While they were off-world and he was spending the night in jail.

The really mind-blowing part was this was all her idea. He never would have suggested such a thing, assuming Elizabeth would never go for it.

There were still a lot of things for him to learn about this woman, apparently.

She shrugged off her jacket and John got fully hard inside his pants. God, she was beautiful. It hit him randomly sometimes, how elegantly gorgeous she was. Her fingers trailed up her arm, then across her shoulder and her throat while her head tipped back and her eyes fluttered closed. He knew her skin was very sensitive, just like he knew that there was a spot a little below her collarbone that would make her jump if he kissed her there. He could see goose bumps break out as she touched her skin and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning.

Her hands slid down the front of her own body, but then Elizabeth leaned forward again and her fingers began to unfasten his pants. They'd taken his belt and gun holster away when he'd been arrested. John squirmed a little as her fingers brushed lightly against his erection, then he went still as Elizabeth's lips brushed his ear. "Not. One. Sound."

She nipped his earlobe for good measure. John swallowed hard.

Elizabeth pulled his erection free of his boxers. He heard the evil little chuckle as she touched him and discovered he was already hard as a rock. In her current mood, though, she did the exact opposite of what he wanted. Her fingers stroked, feather-light, along his length. Her fingertips were warm but the friction was just barely enough to entice him. One delicate digit stroked along the underside of his entire cock, then brushed lightly against the head.

John was panting heavily by now. Her touch was intensely arousing and brought no relief. His wrists twisted helplessly within the restraints as his body began to writhe.

He caught Elizabeth staring at him. She knew exactly what this was doing to him, and she wasn't going to stop until _she_ was satisfied, not him. Up and down, she kept tormenting him with too-light touches and too little pressure where he wanted it. John began to sweat as his body tensed further.

Her fingers slid down the base of his dick and then into his underwear and one finger teased his balls. John grunted. He couldn't keep it in. Elizabeth slapped her other hand across his mouth. "What did I say?" she asked in an amused whisper.

He glared at her. She knew exactly how sensitive his balls were. A couple weeks ago she'd been going down on him and when she bent to suck one of his balls into her mouth, he'd come before he could warn her. She'd had to go shower to wash her hair because of it (though the two orgasms he gave her while they were in the shower had mollified her annoyance a lot). She knew better than to touch him there and expect him to keep quiet.

Both of her hands withdrew and she leaned back. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson," she said with mock sadness. John watched as Elizabeth unfastened her trousers. He cursed internally. She was just going to leave him like this, throbbing and on edge, while she touched herself.

Her pants fell down around her hips just a little, enough for him to realize she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Elizabeth wasn't wearing any underwear.

He just barely caught the very loud groan that wanted to come out as he shuddered with need. She'd planned this. Back in Atlantis, when she learned that he was stuck in alien prison for the night, she'd not only changed into that damned tank top, but she'd taken off her panties before getting geared up to come here.

He lunged towards her, forgetting for a second that he was tied down. He had to touch her. He wanted to drag her all the way into his lap and feel her bare skin under her pants. The chains above his head jangled and Elizabeth gave him the most evil grin he'd ever seen. She knew exactly what he was thinking, what seeing her like this was doing to him, and she was enjoying every second of it.

She put one finger into her mouth for a moment before drawing it free slowly. John breathed heavily through his mouth, watching avidly as that wet finger slid between her legs. Elizabeth's eyes closed and her head fell back as she touched herself. This was one of his favorite things to do to begin with, watching Elizabeth pleasure herself before he even touched her. Now all he could do was look, though.

When he'd finally found himself in bed with Elizabeth, John had devoted considerable energy to studying her body. He got her to show him how she liked to be touched, had paid attention to what combinations of touches and kisses and movements made her react. He knew the right angle and the right amount of pressure to put on her clit to start with, how to build Elizabeth up until she was aroused and ready for him. His hands clenched into fists because he couldn't do anything but watch it happen in front of him. At this point he wasn't even sure she was going to let him get involved at all.

Her other hand slid up her body, grazing her breasts and then her neck. John swallowed. God, he loved her breasts. He couldn't see them now, of course, but the tank top was almost as bad, with the way it clung to her body and allowed him to see the curves. The sight reminded him of the weight and warmth of her flesh in his mouth, the noises she made when he did that. Her breasts were the perfect size, fitting right into his hands. When he wrapped his mouth around one and sucked slowly, Elizabeth would make this little, involuntary noise that made him crazy. He loved kissing and licking her nipples until she wriggled against him. The more he teased her breasts, the wetter she would get for him. He could see her nipples beginning to pucker the material and he had to swallow. His mouth was watering.

Elizabeth began to rock up and down, pushing into her own touch. Unfortunately for him, she was kneeling across his thighs, providing no friction against his cock, which was twitching helplessly and neglected in the open air. He ached to be inside of her right now. The best moments of his days lately were when he finally got to slide inside of Elizabeth's body. He loved how hot and wet she would get for him. He loved feeling her get close to coming, the tell-tale twitching of her muscles that meant she was about to orgasm. He leaned forward as much as he could, instinctively trying to get closer. He could smell her scent in the heavy night air.

Involuntarily, he croaked out, "Elizabeth."

Her eyes opened and for a moment, she lost the evil façade as her body began to climax. Her hand grabbed his shoulder for balance and she bit down on her lower lip to keep quiet as she moved more frantically. His eyes flickered over her, the way her skin was sweaty enough to reflect the dim light, the way her breasts jiggled slightly as she moved. The whisper of noise from her rocking stopped and Elizabeth let out a quiet gasp of pleasure as she came.

She sagged forward enough that he could kiss her cheek, nuzzle her neck and lick the tendon in her throat. When she moved to draw back he caught her lips and kissed her, his tongue moving a bit wildly. Elizabeth finally broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She raised her finger to his lips and John sucked it eagerly, licking the taste of her body from her skin. He liked the way she tasted and never missed a chance to go down on her. He'd gotten hints from some off-hand comments of hers that at some point in the past, some former lover had been less than enthusiastic about going down on women. John privately thought that was crazy on general principle and absolutely nuts when it came to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shuddered as his tongue played over her finger and even as crazed as he currently felt, John made a mental note. Elizabeth liked him sucking on her fingers. He'd have to remember to try that at a later time.

When he wasn't, you know, chained to a wall in an alien prison.

Finally her hand left his face and Elizabeth let out a long sigh. Then she began to fasten her pants.

Through clenched teeth, John whimpered. She wasn't going to leave him like this. She wouldn't. Teasing was one thing, but that would be really cruel.

"Did you want something, Colonel?" she asked lowly. He could hear the laugh in her voice, which reassured him. A little.

His head thumped back against the wall. He rocked his hips. "Please," he breathed out.

Elizabeth shifted backwards, and he saw the smile on her face. "The magic word," she told him. Then she bent down over him and John's heart rate shot up again and his dick quivered as he realized what she was going to do. But she stopped _again_.

"I was going to just give you a hand job," she said in a voice so deep it was almost a growl. "And leave you with that to think about. Then I realized that might leave a wet spot on your clothes, and how would you explain that in the morning?"

Distantly he realized that was a fair point. The rest of him didn't care, urging her to close the distance and take his throbbing erection into her mouth. However, he met her eyes as best he could in the dim light, because he knew Elizabeth wasn't going to move until she made her point.

"I just want you to appreciate how considerate of you I'm being here," Elizabeth told him.

In spite of the raging hard-on, in spite of the tension in his body, in spite of all of it, John cracked up.

_Then_ Elizabeth moved, sliding down and taking him into her mouth. There was no more talking, only the slight rustle of fabric and the tiny, wet sounds of sex as she went down on him. She didn't even make him beg or wait any more. He would've expected more teasing, more torture, just to do the job really thoroughly, but she sucked fairly hard, the way he liked, the way that would bring him off fast.

Even if she hadn't, of course, there wasn't anything he could do. If he moved his hips at all it would risk hurting her, especially with the angle she had to maintain like this. John held himself still, watching her head move up and down, feeling her mouth and her tongue on his cock, and let Elizabeth take him where he was dying to go.

He suppressed a final noise, biting down on his lip as the orgasm barreled through him hard. An aftershock hit as he listened to Elizabeth swallow, then she let him go and sat up, stretching her back and rubbing her neck for a minute. John's eyes had closed and he cracked them open to see her grinning ruefully. "That wasn't very comfortable."

He chuckled and jangled the chains on his arms. "Try being me."

She tucked him back into his clothes and straightened her own. There was no outward evidence of what had just happened, except the flush on her face and his.

Elizabeth rested her palms on her thighs. "So, John. The next time you go off-world, I hope you'll think about this little lesson."

He snorted, a habit he'd unfortunately picked up from Rodney. "Elizabeth, you do understand I'm not going to be able to do anything but think about this for weeks, right?"

"Good," she said smugly. "Hopefully it will render you speechless the next time you're making a diplomatic first contact, giving you a chance to prevent shoving your foot into your mouth again." She patted his knee fondly, taking some of the sting out of the reproof.

He would've pointed out that most of his off-world blunders were due to other things, and repeated again that this one wasn't his fault, but he just sighed heavily. Elizabeth was watching him, curious at his lack of a retort and John licked his lips. "Can I have one thing here?"

"Okay."

"Come here for a second." He nodded his head, and Elizabeth obligingly crawled forward so that she was kneeling over his lap and close enough for him to lean in and kiss her. Which he did. Her arms slid around his neck, holding on tight for a minute. When the kiss broke, he nuzzled her throat, wishing he could put his arms around her too.

There was a noise outside, footsteps approaching, and Elizabeth stood up, hastily brushing at her knees and zipping up her jacket. John felt chilled without her body heat, but he suspected memories of the last half an hour would keep him plenty warm for the rest of the night.

Ronon tapped on the door and stuck his head in when Elizabeth responded. "We should go," he said. If the big guy suspected what had gone on in here in tonight, he gave no sign of it.

Elizabeth nodded and she glanced down at John. "I'll see you at home, first thing in the morning, Colonel. Otherwise I'm coming back here and hauling your ass back myself."

John tipped his head in response to the unspoken message. "Understood, Doctor. Breakfast?"

"I'll even save you a muffin," Elizabeth promised, her lips twitching. John snorted again and the door swung closed behind her.

Once again, he attempted to relax his shoulders and get comfortable. A night in an alien prison definitely could've been worse.


End file.
